


Family

by AngelynMoon



Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [7]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, What if daydreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Inspired by this quote: I miss the future I was supposed to have with you.In which Diana thinks about how life might have been had Steve Trevor lived.
Relationships: Steve Trevor/Diana Prince
Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991659
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Family

Diana thinks about the life she might have had had Steve Trevor lived. She thinks about a little boy's laughter, his bright smile and his too blue eyes. She imagines her Steve running after that little boy, throwing him high in the air to the sound of happy shouts.

She thinks about a young father teaching his son how to sneak up on her, she thinks about them in a cockpit, he little boy learning how to fly from his father just like she did.

She thinks about secret smiles and early morning Mother's day breakfast surprises and ugly Father's day ties.

She dreams of a family, one that was stolen from her not just once but twice.

She dreams of her love pulling her close for kisses only for a tiny body to shove their way between them, she dreams of cuddling her two Steves close to her, one wrapped around her and one laying against her chest as they slept.

She dreams of Charlie singing her son to sleep, of Etta watching the boy while Diana and Steve went off for a date.

She dreams of a small wedding before her child is born, her Steve would have insisted, she dreams of a honeymoon back home to visit her mother.

She dreams of her little boy growing up with as many grandmothers as she had mothers, dream of him sneaking off to train as she did despite his body's limitations.

She dreams of gentle hands guiding her son's breathing back to normal, dreams of rocking him through his sicknesses.

She dreams of her Steve wrapping their son in too many blankets as they rush their son to a doctor for one thing or another.

She knows that it would not have been easy to raise a sickly child, knew that there would have been scares and prayer and despair.

But there would have been so much joy as well, so many happy memories to temper the bad ones.

And most importantly of all, they would have been a family.

Perhaps there might have been other children, a sister or brother for her son, a daughter for her Love to help her teach and raise along with their son.

Whatever it might have been it would have been perfect, the good and the bad because they would have been together.

But there was no use wishing, no way to change the past.

Her Steve was gone and she had the chance to get to know her son, to be a part of his life and she was going to take it, she was going to be there for him as she hadn't been able to before.

They could be a family now.

But she could not help feeling like someone was missing, she knew who it was but there was no changing his absence.

No matter how much she wished to.

\---

A/n: well..., whoops.

How annoyed would you guys be if i brought Steve Trevor back to life and if you want that do you have any suggestions because all I got is Godly resurrection( where the Amazonians see Diana's pain and make a Steve T clay man and beg Zeus to bring him to life the way he did Diana), cloning, or alternate universe Steve T. Or maybe Hades has pity (after Persephone talks to him) and sends him back to the land of the living.


End file.
